The boyz
by Purplediablo
Summary: First fic naruto and his friends doing lord knows what
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in air was warm the village was somewhat quite and the mood was right. Except for a group of boys

Naruto sauske Lee neji kiba choji and shikamaru where all chillin at naruto,s crib since it was a Saturday and they didn't have better shit to do the just decided to chill

"Kiba get your damn dog off of me" sauske growld "it's getting fur on me"  
Kiba yawned uncaringlly shikamaru just sighed"Kiba just get the dog so sauske will stop whining" Kiba just rolled his eyes and whistled at akamaru. Bringing the dog towards him. "Chill out akamaru" he said and the dog whined a bit but complied . Naruto was in the kitchen on his phone talking to whoever when choji called out " naruto you got some food or what?" Naruto had an annoyed expression but ignored him "who was that?" Hinata said over the phone "nobody just choji" "ohhhhhhkkkaaayyy" Hinata said naruto blinked "are you implying something?" He said Hinata just made a hmmm sound then said "wellll I WAS going to ask if I can come over but it seems you have company so I'll leave you to it " w-wait hina-" she hung up before he could usher a word he hung his head down and sauske being close just smirked " cocked blocked again huh dope? " naruto,s eyes narrowed "Fuck you teme" he hissed "at least I go after pussy " sauske just smirked " oh yea who where you trying to smash? " naruto was about to say Hinata but he noticed neji was in the room and although he was watching tv. He didn't want to risk it for all he knew neji could be listening "never mind" naruto grumbled sauske just smiled arrogantlly "yo naruto" Kiba called catching his attention " what bruh?" " you got some food? " naruto nodded and turned to his cabnent "yea I got beef ramen shrimp ramen fish Ramen miso ramen lemon pepper ramen spicy ra-" "for Fuck sake don't you have anything else?"shikamaru asked naruto went to his fridge and answerd a simple "nope" inside of his fridge was some milk some eggs and some orange juice and a candy bar but he wouldn't let chojis fat ass know that neji sighed "I suppose we can order food? " everyone seemed to think about it except naruto "and I suppose you paying neji?" He said Kiba sneered "naruto are you that broke or just cheap? " naruto just blinked " there are 6 of you basterds excuse me if I actually want to have some money in my pocket" he exclaimed shikamaru had a look that said are you really that fucking stupid plasters on his face " naruto we are all going to pay chill out " naruto just grumbled"dam right " as he sat down " sooooo" Kiba said "what do you guys want to order? " "tomatoes" ... everyone stared at sauske "what " he said getting annoyed "lol lil bitch " Kiba said sauskes sharingan flared "care to repeat that you mutt?" Before they could go at it Lee intervened being quite until now "both of you stop both of your youths shine brightly but for now we must solve the problem of what to eat! " neji nodded "Lee is right I'm too hungry to be dealing with this nonsense " "me too" choji said that's when all the boys stared at him and realization hit them ..."who paying for your food because I ain't " naruto said all the boys seem to think similarly "choji just chuckled " I'm paying for my self it's cool" . Relief flooded the room "now back to the topic "naruto said "sauske tomatoes are gay and I don't mean that to be homophobic I mean they fucking suck to just eat alone " sauske just hmmph. The turned away Kiba,s" eyes lit up "WINGS!" naruto seemed to agree "now that's more manly " "are you idiots serious? " shikamaru said Kiba stood up"shikamaru you bout to catch these hands bruh! You keep calling dumb you gonna find a fist in your face " shikamaru just rolled his eyes and suggested something " pizza" everyone seemed to be suprised by a simple option naruto agreed"pizza is good we can each have our own toppings! " the boyz all nodded and naruto pulled out his ileaf 6s 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello yes I'd like to make a delivery order? Yes yes I'd like about" naruto looked around "I'd like ten pizzas " ... while naruto was ordering the food shikamaru got a text message from bae Bea:hey shika Shika: what's up temari? Bae:nothing just bored wyd?  
Shika:just chilling Bae:lazy ass lol Shika: yeeeaaa I guess what's up with you tho?  
Bae: what do you mean?  
Shika:you acting kinda different like you want to ask me something? Bae :kinda Shika:what?  
Bae: I'm somewhat embarrassed but I'm kinda frustrated you know Shika:about?  
Bae:being away from you I need some sort of relief

Shikamarus eyes widened. Did she just ask for phone sex?

Shika:are you asking for what I think you asking for?

Bae:😜💦💦

Suddenly shikamaru jolted up and went to the bathroom without another word takeing the crew by surprise except naruto who was still trying to work out the toppings "What do you guys want for toppings?"he asked "choji was the first to speak "BBQ!" naruto sweatdropped then looked at neji"mushrooms"he said naruto looked at Lee "pinnapples" naruto made an ewwwwww face then turned to kiba "beef jerky " "no" "dog food" " "hell no" "Bacon?" Naruto nodded and he just looked at sauske and guessed "tomatoes. Right" sauske nodded he then looked for shikamaru but noticed he was gone "hey... where is Shika?" ."he went to the bathroom " Kiba said naruto pointed at sauske "go ask shia what he wants for a topping " sauske rolled his eyes bit got up any way

As he came down the hallway he was about to knock on the door when he hear some talking/moans. Now sauske was not a nosey guy but he had to admit his curiosity was getting to him so he put his ear to the door and all he heard was "shika I love it when you put your big fat cock between my-  
Without any hesitation sauske backed away woth a bog ass grin and a blush he took a deep breath and said "hey naruto wants to know what you want for a topping? Sauske could not wipe the shit eating grin that was on his face the whole time Shika was quite but then he heard a small "pepperoni" and with that sauske wasted no time leaving As sauske reached the main room naruto was arguing with the pizza guy about Saturday deals and stuff he tapped naruto on the shoulders and said" braniac wants pepperoni " naruto rolled his eyes "so basic" he said " hey pizza guy let me get a sausage Pepperoni Mushroom Pineapple BBQ Tomato And Bacon topping one for each pie "  
The pizza guy just said whatever and told him the total "that will be 120$ dollers sir. The twenty is for the 4 2 liter drinks " naruto gasped "and this includes the dessert Brownies too?" Naruto said the pizza guy said yea and naruto just went through with it since he was hungry "and how long will this take?" Naruto asked "uhmmm about 2 and a half hours" he said naruto just grumbled fine and hung up

He turned around to see sauske still blushing "the hell is wrong with you teme?" Sauske just chuckled " shikamaru i-is hav-having phone se-sex in the bathroom! " sauske could barley keep his laughter in when all the boys eyes got wide Lee was blushing neji and chojis jaws where open kiba just had a shit eating grin while naruto just said "oh hell no not In my bathroom" going towards the hall sauske grabbed his arm "chill dope don't cockblock him" naruto just shook his head " shikamaru ain't bout to nut. In my bathroom " and naruto snatched his arm out of sauske,s grip but before sauske could say anything shikamaru came out with a pleased expression... that was until he saw everyone starring at him "What" naruto just shook his head while Kiba and sauske smirked at him" have fun with temari?" Kiba said still smirking .Shikamarus eyes became wide and he blushed furiously "w-w-what are yo-" naruto cut him off quick" Shika I don't care if you and temari had phone sex but bruh there better not be no nut. On my toilet seat" shikamaru just continued to blush and went to sit Down "now that that's settled the pizza guy told me we have about 2 hours before the pizza comes so get the money 


End file.
